Stay Here With Me
by BonesObssessed
Summary: E se após ela ter dito não ele não tivesse seguido em frente e lutasse pelo amor dela? E se ela se arrependesse e enfim contasse a ele o que sente?


_**Título:** Stay Here With Me**  
>Gênero:<strong> Romance/ Comédia  
><strong>Shipper:<strong> Booth e Brennan  
><strong>Advertências:<strong> cenas de sexo  
><strong>Classificação:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Capítulos:<strong> One-Shot  
><strong>Completa:<strong>[x] Sim [ ] Não_

_**Sinopse:**__E se após ela ter dito não ele não tivesse seguido em frente e lutasse pelo amor dela? E se ela se arrependesse e enfim contasse a ele o que sente?_

_Nota: Apesar de ser apenas um capítulo ficou um pouco grande, sabe como é quando eu começo a escrever me empolgo um "pouco"__ ;D_

* * *

><p>Desde que Brennan dissera não para ele, Booth se questionava o motivo, repassava varias vezes a conversa que tivera com ela, ele não entendia porque ela insistia em afastar ele, Booth podia ver nos olhos dela que Brennan sentia o mesmo por ele, mas por quê? Porque ela tentava provar para ele que não o amava? Porque ela aceitou quando ele disse que seguiria em frente. <strong><em>"Como você é estúpido Booth"<em>** ele se criticava _**"Você devia ter dito que não ia desistir dela, você nem ao menos disse eu te amo"**._Booth estava revoltado com a situação, agora estava ali com ela tão próximo e não podia nem se quer beijá-la.

Eles investigavam um assassinato na antiga escola da Brennan, e tinham que se passar como um casal que apenas estavam lá para a reunião de ex-alunos, Booth não conseguia deixar de pensar na possibilidade daquilo ser real, será que ele havia eliminado todas suas chances com ela? Ele sabia que precisava tentar mais uma vez, dizer tudo que não disse aquela noite provar de todas as formas o quanto a amava, mas ele tinha medo, não sabia como tocar novamente no assunto, e se ele a afastasse de vez? Pior e se ele estivesse vendo coisas e ela realmente não o amava como pensava?

Booth e Brennan estavam no centro do salão dançando, tocava uma musica animada e ele se divertia a vendo dançar tão descontraída, a como ele a amava.

Foi quando uma música romântica tomou conta do ambiente, Booth queria dançar com ela, mas não queria ultrapassar os limites que ambos acreditavam existir desde aquela noite, mas para sua surpresa Brennan o impediu de sair da pista.

"Ei Booth, podemos dançar? É Seal..."

"Eu sei... Mas é uma música romântica Bones..."

"Oh, é difícil pra você?"

Booth não conseguia resistir a ela "Ok, é seu baile..." Ele a pegou pela cintura, mas quando Brennan foi se aproximar mais dele, Booth a impediu, mantendo certa distancia entre seus corpos.

"Porque você está tão distante?" Ela perguntou rindo

"Estou apenas mantendo o espírito da coisa..." Ele sorriu meio sem graça.

Eles dançavam quando todos no salão pararam por um momento assim que o zelador revelou a surpresa da noite, varias estrelas de metais penduradas no teto caíram deixando tudo muito mais lindo e perfeito.

"Ow, isso é legal..." Booth olhou para Brennan e percebeu que lágrimas se formavam nos olhos dela "Ei Bones, está tudo bem? Você está chorando?"

Brennan sorriu para ele meio sem graça "Esse é o baile de formatura que eu nunca tive"

Booth então a abraçou e quando seus corpos se colaram ambos sentiram uma descarga elétrica percorrer pelo corpo, Booth a abraçou na cintura fazendo o coração dela acelerar, Brennan como que por instinto envolveu seus braços ao redor do ombro dele e deitou sua cabeça. Estar nos braços dele a fez sorrir. Como ela o amava, sentir seu corpo a envolver e seu perfume fazia seu coração parar por segundos.

Eles balançavam de um lado para o outro e perfeita sincronia. Booth estava com a respiração ofegante, ter ela ali em seus braços o deixava mais apaixonado, **_"é agora ou nunca" _**ele pensou, tinha que fazer alguma coisa, embora ele acreditasse que iria se arrepender depois, mas naquele momento nada mais importava, ele não queria pensar no depois. Ele só pensava no fato de tê-la tão perto naquele momento.

Aos poucos Booth foi deslizando uma das suas mãos pelas costas dela, fazendo ela se arrepiar, ele então entrelaçou seus dedos no cabelo dela e com seus olhos fixados ao dela encostou sua testa na dela "Booth..." os dois mantinham uma respiração pesada. Brennan queria sair dali, mas ao mesmo tempo em que as mãos dele a prendiam, seu corpo parecia não responder aos seus comandos.

Booth aos poucos foi diminuindo a pequena distancia que mantinha seus lábios separados, Brennan podia sentir seu coração acelerar aos poucos, quando Booth enfim selou seus lábios aos dela seus corpos estremeceram. A principio era um beijo tímido, mas aos poucos foram aprofundando um beijo que era delicado e apaixonado e assim ficaram ate o final da música.

Brennan se soltou dele em busca de ar, e sem olhar nos olhos dele aos poucos ela foi distanciando **_"ótimo agora eu a perdi de vez, a Bones nunca mais vai olhar para mim e vai sair correndo daqui"_**, mas para sua surpresa Brennan não fez nada ou se quer disse alguma coisa sentou-se na mesa em que estavam e passou o resto da noite agindo como se nada daquilo tivesse acontecido, e isso deixava Booth mais confuso, não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim...

(...)

Os dois solucionaram o caso e voltavam para o hotel onde estavam.

"Não acredito que ela matou só por causa de uma paixão... obsessão de infância"

"Ah Bones algumas paixões agente não consegue esquecer..."

"Paixão Booth? Aquelas mulheres o disputavam como se fosse um troféu na época da escola, muito mais para manter uma reputação do que amor..."

"Nesse caso você tem razão..."

Eles se aproximaram do quarto deles, um ficava de frente para o outro "Que horas partimos amanha?" Ela perguntou

"Tomamos café e depois vamos pode ser?"

"Ok..." Ela se virou para ele e com um sorriso no rosto se despediu "Boa noite Booth"

"Boa noite Bones..." Booth aos poucos foi se aproximando dela. Brennan tentou recuar, mas foi impedida pela parede atrás dela, Booth então selou de leve seus lábios aos dela, mas Brennan o afastou

"Não Booth..." uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto delicado dela "Aquele beijo foi um erro..."

"Um erro?" Nos seus olhos formavam-se lágrimas "Bones eu te amo, quantas vezes eu vou ter que te dizer isso? Quantas vezes eu vou ter que te provar?"

Brennan permaneceu por um momento em silêncio enquanto as lágrimas insistiam em cair "Eu te disse Booth, não sou como você... Eu não posso mudar, eu não sei como mudar..."

"Bones..."

"Booth você merece alguém melhor do que eu, alguém que saiba expressar seus sentimentos, alguém que não te fará sofrer..."

"Você é a melhor coisa para mim... é você que eu amo Brennan, só você..."

"Booth acredite em mim é melhor pra você se manter longe de mim... você merece coisa melhor"

Brennan abaixou a cabeça deixando que as lágrimas caíssem então com uma das mãos Booth levantou sua cabeça e fitou dentro daqueles olhos que ele tanto admirava, os dois mantinham uma proximidade que podiam sentir a respiração pesada do outro

"Ei, você é a mulher mais incrível que eu já conheci, você é melhor do que pensa ser, e eu não poderia estar mais feliz pelo meu coração ter escolhido você... Brennan você merece ser feliz, mas para isso você tem que se permitir..."

"Eu não sei como..." ela disse com lagrimas nos olhos

"Deixa eu te provar que você é capaz?" ele encostou sua testa na dela "deixa eu te provar o quanto te amo, e o quanto você me faz feliz só por estar ao meu lado?"

Brennan não disse nada, e o silencio permaneceu por alguns minutos, Booth então aos poucos foi se aproximando dela e lhe beijou um beijo delicado misturado em meios as lágrimas que ainda escorriam. Brennan então afastou seus lábios do dele, e passou de leve suas mãos no rosto dele limpando uma última lágrima que escorria "Eu sinto muito Booth..." ela então se distanciou dele e entrou no seu quarto fechando a porta atrás dela.

Booth fez o mesmo. Ele se jogou de baixo do chuveiro, não acreditava que aquilo tudo estava acontecendo, ele tinha agora certeza absoluta que ela o amava, mas não sabia como iria fazê-la mudar de idéia, como iria provar para ela que eles podiam ser felizes juntos.

Brennan encostou-se à porta e sentando-se ao chão chorou como nunca havia chorado antes, ela sentia um aperto no peito **_"Droga Brennan você o ama porque essa mania de afastar ele, porque não dizer a verdade?"_** ela queria se jogar nos braços dele queria dizer o quanto amava ele, o quanto sempre o amou, desde aquele estúpido dia que o beijou pela primeira vez, ah o seu beijo, ela nunca havia saboreado tamanha perfeição antes, Booth era simplesmente perfeito para ela, aquele que ela sempre sonhou e que nunca se dera conta.

Ela se questionava o porquê dele se apaixonar logo por ela, justo ela que sempre foi complicada _"**E se você tiver desperdiçando a única chance de realmente ser feliz, de enfim ter uma família e saber o que é fazer parte de uma?"**_ Brennan não sabia o que fazer naquele momento tudo estava muito confuso e então ela se lembrou das palavras dele _**"Ei, você é a mulher mais incrível que eu já conheci você é melhor do que pensa ser, e eu não poderia estar mais feliz pelo meu coração ter escolhido você... Brennan você merece ser feliz, mas para isso você tem que se permitir..."**_ Ela não queria pensar no amanhã, Booth a amava pelo que ela era ele era o único capaz de lhe enxergar através da superfície. Ela se levantou e foi em direção ao quarto dele.

Brennan hesitou um pouco antes de bater e se afastou pensando em dar meia volta** _"Não você vai dizer pra ele o que você sente e você vai arcar com as conseqüências disso depois..."_** ela então bateu de leve na porta, ficou esperando por alguns segundos, mas nem sinal dele, bateu novamente, lá dentro Booth saia do banho quando ouviu leves batidas na porta. Quem poderia ser àquela hora? Brennan do lado de fora mantinha o coração acelerado esperando por uma resposta, mas nada, será que Booth estava dormindo, ou pior será que ele estava lhe ignorando? Ela hesitou mais uma vez, e então resolveu bater pela ultima vez, mas antes que isso acontecesse, ele abriu a porta.

Quando Booth abriu a porta deu de cara com Brennan, seus olhos estavam vermelhos como quem chorava, mas mesmo assim ela continuava linda e perfeita como sempre "Bones..."

Ele não conseguiu terminar a frase Brennan o abraçou e lhe deu um beijo profundo e apaixonado Booth não sabia o que fazer, não esperava uma atitude dessa vindo dela, ele então fechou a porta atrás dele e aprofundou mais ainda o beijo segurando ela pela cintura e trazendo-lhe mais para junto ao seu corpo. Brennan estremeceu ao sentir o seu corpo tão perto ao dele, Booth vestia apenas um roupão e ainda com os cabelos molhados ela podia sentir o corpo dele quente.

Ela afastou seus lábios do dele e ainda em seus braços ela acariciou seu rosto passando os dedos contornando os lábios dele "Me desculpa Booth, o medo de te perder assim como eu perdi todos na minha vida me fez desistir de todos os sentimentos que..."

Booth selou seus lábios ao dela "Não precisa dizer nada meu amor eu entendo"

"Não Booth, por favor, eu preciso dizer..." Ele então concordou com a cabeça e a puxando para uma poltrona que tinha no canto do quarto eles se sentaram, ele mantinha seu olhar fixo ao dela "Todo esse tempo eu venho tentando enganar você dizendo que somos só amigos, mas eu estou enganando a mim mesmo" uma lágrima escorreu dos seus olhos "Eu... Eu te amo como nunca amei ninguém, eu sempre te amei..."

Booth limpou com os dedos uma lágrima que insistia em cair "Eu te amo Temperance Brennan" e então os dois se entregaram a um beijo profundo e apaixonado.

Brennan então se levantou, e em pé de frente para ele retirou seu vestido permanecendo apenas de lingerie. Booth sorriu, e ainda sentado deslizou suas mãos pelas pernas dela, percorrendo todas as curvas do seu corpo e o cobrindo de beijos, e se levantando aos poucos. Já de pé de frente com ela ele deslizou suas mãos nas costas dela a fazendo se arrepiar ate chegar aos seus cabelos, onde levemente os puxou para trás e começou a beijar o pescoço dela, subindo lentamente ate chegar a boca, onde aprofundou em um beijo quente, provocante e sensual. Brennan aos poucos foi retirando o roupão que ele vestia, revelando aquele corpo muito bem estruturado que ela sempre admirou. Booth então a pegou no colo e a conduziu ate a cama, deitando ela ele aos poucos retirou as ultimas peças de roupa que Brennan ainda vestia, mas antes que pudesse completá-la e enfim se tornarem um ele percorreu cada centímetro do seu corpo beijando e acariciando, ele queria explorar cada parte do corpo dela, queria descobrir todos seus segredos, e assim arrancava gemidos e gritos por parte dela. As marcas das unhas dela ficavam nítidas sobre os músculos muito bem definidos dele "Por favor, Booth..." Ela implorava para que ele deixasse de torturá-la, Booth então obedecendo subiu beijando lentamente ate os seios dela onde mergulhou por alguns instantes, e quando enfim voltou a sua boca lhe beijou apaixonadamente e enfim se introduziu dentro dela lentamente, ele queria sentir cada segundo deste processo ate preenche-la por completo, Brennan soltou um gemido e ele então sorriu. Aos poucos os dois foram aumentando o ritmo em perfeita sincronia como se fossem apenas um, eram como um quebra-cabeça de duas peças que se encaixavam perfeitamente, e assim eles se entregaram um ao outro e se tornaram um...

(...)

Brennan acordou com o sol batendo sobre seu rosto, por um instante se perguntou onde estava, mas ao sentir os braços dele ao redor dela, e sentir o calor do corpo dele ainda nu colado ao dela, relembrou de onde estava e com quem estava, e a noite anterior passou em seus pensamentos como um filme, ela então sorriu. Sentiu um arrepio quando ele lhe beijou na nuca lhe trazendo de volta para a realidade...

"Bom dia Booth..."

Brennan se virou para ele com um lindo sorriso no rosto, Booth estava fascinado com ela, se é que era possível Brennan estava ainda mais linda, e seus olhos brilhavam mais que as estrelas, ele então sorriu, aquele sorriso que ela nunca conseguira resistir... "Bom dia Bones...", ele então deu um beijo doce, apaixonado. E ali eles ficaram abraçados por um tempo sentindo apenas a respiração, as batidas do coração do outro.

(...)

O café da manhã chegou e eles então arrumaram suas coisas, já no corredor eles se olharam com um sorriso no rosto. Brennan pegando suas coisas do chão disse "De volta para a realidade...", mas ela foi impedida de seguir em frente por ele.

Booth segurou em suas mãos a fazendo soltar a bolsa no chão, e trazendo ela para bem perto do seu corpo lhe abraçou, e selou um beijo "Uma realidade diferente..." os dois sorriram e foram em direção ao carro.

No meio do caminho um silencio permanecia dentro do carro, mas naquele momento palavras eram inúteis, os olhares trocados e os sorrisos compartilhados diziam tudo, foi quando Booth quebrou o silencio "Eu te amo Temperance Brennan" ela sorriu "Eu te amo Seeley Booth" ele colocou uma das mãos sobre as dela, e Brennan a apertou bem forte, ele podia sentir que ela tremia, os dois se olharam mais uma vez e sorriram. E assim o carro deles aos poucos foi desaparecendo no horizonte, não era preciso dizer mais nada, eles sabiam que suas vidas tinham mudado pelos próximos 30, 40, 50 anos ou a eternidade...

_**The End...**_


End file.
